


breaking the rules

by lovebite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Braeden Appreciation Week, F/M, Heavy Petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebite/pseuds/lovebite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I need is ten minutes.” And Braeden jeers at that. She could have stayed in physics, flicking small wads of paper at Greenburg’s head until the end of class if he was only going to last ten minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking the rules

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Braeden Appreciation Week](http://meagantandy.tumblr.com/post/97496431866/braeden-has-gotten-hate-since-before-season-four).
> 
> Due to the constant crapload of school work, I can only put out something short. However, I have about three (or four) Derek/Braeden fics that I am working on at the same time. They are much longer than this one but I really wanted to put something out for Braeden Appreciation Week! So here is something small and quick. Hope you enjoy!

Braeden usually has a set of rules that she strictly lives by. But as she pushes Derek into one of the stalls in the girl’s bathroom, shoving him down onto the seat, she suddenly breaks every single one as if they had held no authority in the beginning.

Straddling his waist, Braeden tangles her fingers in his hair as she grinds against him in a tantalizing manner, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him. Derek’s hands find purchase on her sides, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles to relax her. Braeden raises a questioning eyebrow at the slightly romantic gesture and he shrugs, encircling his arms around her waist to pull her closer against him which has them both gasping at the friction of her covered sex brushing against his.

Derek leans forward and peppers kisses along her jaw, trailing down to her neck where he settles to suck a bruise that he hopes will be show later as evidence of his handy work. Braeden rolls her eyes because she knows exactly what he’s doing. He hisses when her grip tightens in his hair and she yanks his head back from where he’s attacking her neck. She smirks down at him when he bares his teeth and his eyes flash a dangerous warning red that she signal her to back down but she doesn’t.

“No marks. We’ve been through this.” She reprimands as he tries to lean forward against her grip to continue what he was doing before she interrupted him. Because Derek has selective amnesia and no matter how many times Braeden warns him, it is as if she had never told him at all. He tends to get so caught up in the moment that she leaves these heated sessions with small reminders littered along the column of her neck that not even four coats of cover up can conceal.

“You’re infuriating.” Derek bites up at her. Braeden just grins in return, leaning closer until their noses are touching. Detangling her fingers from his hair, she brings them down to his shoulders, then dragging her nails down his clothed chest, lightly scrapping over his nipples which causes him to shiver, breath hitching.

“And you aren’t too tolerable yourself.” Derek surges forward and licks into her mouth, testing the waters before she returns the kiss which is deliberate, slow and measured. Braeden notes that he doesn’t take like cigarettes like she may but of something unfamiliar that she can’t quite name and she likes it just fine. She enjoys it more than she should and begins to crave it soon after the kiss ends too quickly for her liking.

Braeden can feel the grip on her waist tighten, coaxing her on and so she complies, swiveling her hips against him. She’s rewarded with a low groan that rumbles in his chest and she can feel the vibrations. Despite their pants being barriers, Braeden is sure that Derek can feel the heat between her legs. Braeden glances down, biting her lip and watches their hips move against each other slowly. When she looks up she sees his nostrils flare, his eyes closing as he lets out a pleased sound. Braeden knows that he loves the way she smells but that doesn't make her flush any less when he tells her so.

Derek leans a little closer and cradles her face, whispering against her lips. "You smell so good." And he sounds so completely wrecked already, just from her scent. His brows are knitted together, there's a glint of determination with a hint of want in his eyes and Braeden never breaks his gaze.

“How much time do we have?” Braeden manages to get out as her voice cracks.

“All I need is ten minutes.” And Braeden jeers at that. She figures she could have stayed in physics, flicking small wads of paper at Greenburg’s head until the end of class if he was only going to last ten minutes.

Derek growls at her and she realizes she’ll just have to take what she can get.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [tumblr](www.tylerkents.tumblr.com) or [twitter](www.twitter.com/outIander)! Thank you for reading.


End file.
